Never Again
by Bella Gattino
Summary: In a world where Bella chose Jacob, would everything stay the same? Would her choice break Edward?   When Edward takes Jacob, Bella is forced to go after and save the man she loves and do whatever the man she now hates tells her to do.  One Shot.


**Banner Pic: **

http:/i1031(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/y375/bellagattino/nagain(.)jpg

**Never Again**

Rated: M for language and adult situations

* * *

I pressed the doorbell and waited. I held my breath as the door slowly opened and I looked up at him.

"Welcome to hell," he said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "make yourself at home, you will be here for a while."

I sneered up at him, and pushed past him, if he thought for a second he was going to scare me he had another thing coming, I knew why I was here. And I wouldn't leave until I had settled the debt he felt I had amassed.

I stood in the middle of the foyer, riding the tide of anger. He circled not unlike a vulture and after one full circle he came to stand in front of me. I refused to look up at him, to look into the eyes that at one time had been my salvation, my amber colored haven. "Now, pet I can't have you if you won't even look at me."

"I'm here, that's as good as you are going to get."

"Oh, no." His voice was that sickeningly sweet again, and I wondered if it had always been that bad, or if I had finally got him out of my system, I was guessing it was the later. "You, my pet are going to give me everything I want." I cringed as he lowered his head to my head and whispered, "And more." I shoved him away from me as he licked the outer rim of my ear.

I stared up at him my face full of disgust as I rubbed my ear with my sweatshirt covered hand. I could not believe that at one time, I had loved the touch of his cold body against mine. That thought brought me back to the reason I was here, my sun. _He_ had captured my sun and taken him away. I would never know how he had done it, the pack had insisted that wolves couldn't be drugged but it was the only idea I could come up with and that's the only way I could think and keep my sanity. I only prayed that he was still drugged and that the things going through my head hadn't occurred to him.

"Tsk tsk," He smiled down at me again and I spit on his shoe. I realized quickly that this would be one of the many mistakes I would make tonight as he wrapped his hand around my arm and yanked me off my feet. He drug me behind him like a child with a teddy bear. I heard him growl as I dug my feet into the floor. He whirled on me and pulled me tightly against his chest hard enough for me to bounce off his chest. I held my hand against my face where I had hit him and stared up at his blood red eyes. I don't know when he had changed, but he had been normal, well as normal as a leech with a superiority complex can be, when he came back from Italy. "Tonight, and for however long I deem fit, you will do everything I tell you do, or I will kill him."

"No." the word was whispered but it was again a mistake.

"Yes, and I'll make you watch." I watched as his mind worked and the smile that spread across his face was unlike anything I had ever seen and my heart stopped. I realized in that moment that he had just imagined something that I knew I would never let happen, if at all possible. Without another word he turned, causing me to fall again and started dragging me down the dark hallway. His shoes clicked with each step against the cold stone beneath them. I ceased trying to struggle against him as each time I did, he would jerk my arm and I could feel the tendons beginning to ache as if they were getting ready to break. Finally after what seemed like a mile he stopped outside a leaded door and knocked on it once, the sound like someone had thrown a rock against the door.

"Jasper it's me." He spoke through the door and I heard the audible creak as the lock was thrown. I stared up at the red eyes of Jasper, and was suddenly confused. Had Edward planned on Jasper joining in? Or was he there to keep my emotions at bay while Edward tortured me. I realized suddenly that it wasn't the latter as I was till terrified and angry beyond measure, but I could feel Jasper's power just out of my grasp.

I yelped as Edward turned on me again and wrapped his arms around my other arm and jerked me off the floor. He moved me to stand on my feet in front of him and I saw him. I saw my strength to live everyday across the room from me. His enormous body was chained to the far wall, chains of all shapes and sizes crisscrossed his body holding him taut against the wall. His hair hanging over his head and over his face and I couldn't see his face. I knew that no matter what they had done to him, it wouldn't have left a mark, he healed too quickly for that but I needed to see his eyes, I needed to see that his eyes still spoke to me. I feared for him, for as much as he hated Edward for what he did to me, Jasper was Jacob's own personal hell. He couldn't stand the thought of some leech not only being able to feel what he was feeling but being able to actually control it.

"Mutt, you have a guest." Edward spit out quietly but I knew Jacob had heard him as he slowly rolled his head to the side. He threw his head back, tossing his hair out of his face, his eyes still shut. I prayed for him to open them. I had to know that he was still in there, that my sun still shined somewhere within him.

I inhaled to call his name but Edward slapped his hand over my mouth and yanked me painfully against his chest. I saw stars for a moment as my head bounced off his marble chest. "Mutt, I said you have a visitor."

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and I gasped as I saw the bottomless pit of nothingness that Jacob's eyes had become. I watched as his eyes settled on Edward and I saw a flicker of hatred, of disgust flash through his eyes. I saw the realization come into his face that Edward had spoken the truth, and Jacob's eyes traveled down until they rested on my face. I smiled against Edward's hand as I saw the fire restart in Jacob's eyes and I knew that no matter what we would leave this place, and I would be okay.

"Bella?" I nodded against Edward's hand and pleaded with my eyes for him to tell me he was okay, I needed to know that he was still my Jacob.

Jake jerked his attention back to Edward and his voice was hard enough to cut glass, "Let her go. You have me, you don't need her." I felt the power of the Alpha cover me and sighed loving the warmth of it that encapsulated me for a moment.

"Oh, but I do. See, as it stands now you were just a pawn. I really had no intention of killing you," I felt Edward shrug before he continued, "But now, now that I have decided on what I want to do, you shall." The nonchalant tone of his voice covered his words and it took me a second to realize what he had just said. I struggled against his confines as I saw Jasper walking toward him.

"NO!" I screamed against Edward's hand and slammed my head back against Edward's chest over and over again. I knew I was doing more harm than good when I felt the back of my head crack and smelt the blood.

"Calm yourself Bella, he shall not die by my hand." Jasper spoke softly and I felt his calming presence in my head for the first time, and like Jacob had always said, I hated to feel it. It sickened me that he could control my emotions.

"STOP!" I refused to stop slamming my head into Edward's chest until he sighed and placed his hand on my forehead pressing me tightly against him. I hissed as his chest pressed in on the cut on the back of my head and pain flooded my mind.

"Now since you have stopped being so childish I shall tell you what I plan on doing." Edward replied with a sneer in his voice. "Jasper if you will?" I watched as Jasper nodded and I felt part of jasper's power fall away like curtains blocking out the sun. Jacob came alive suddenly, screaming , pulling against the chains most of them creaking under his power and he growled, I knew that something was wrong with Jacob, he never shook like that and didn't phase. As if Edward could suddenly read my mind he spoke answering my questions, "Bella my love," I cringed as he ran the back of his hand down my face, "Werewolves are a very sturdy stock and most things that would kill someone, well like you, my love, only seem to paralyze these flea bitten creatures. So if I was to give you a dram of deadly nightshade you would pass just as softly into the tender night. But Jake here, is only mildly paralyzed and completely unable to phase. Mix in with Jasper's newly expanded power," Jasper has the audacity to lower his head and shoot us the knowing smirk I had seen so many times on his face before, "Jacob is basically powerless. But I believe that I shall let Jacob have a gift tonight. Tonight I'm going to let him enjoy what I do to you," I gasped as I realized that he meant. Not only was Jasper able to control the emotions of others, he was now able to share the feelings of others. Jasper turned his eyes toward me and I felt the confirmation that I needed as I felt Jacob's love for me wash over me. I blinked back the tears as I stared across the room at the man who would always be my heart. And I pushed back my fear and I gathered up every ounce of love, every ounce of passion I shared for Jake and I threw it out to him. I knew he felt me when he stilled slightly stared at me and nodded his head once.

"Now, I believe that it is rude to not share my plans for the night," Edward wrapped his arm across my body and jerked me to the side and pulled my neck to the side exposing my neck. I knew he wouldn't kill me, it would be too fast and he meant to torture us, and break me. I knew when I came that I would never been the same woman I had been when I walked through that door, but I would have been a worse woman if I let him kill the blood in my veins, the breath that I took. I cringed as he licked up the length of my neck and I struggled against him, my eyes snapping shut in disgust, as he nibbled on my ear. He pulled from my body, my ear making a sickening wet popping sound when it slide out of his mouth. I felt Jasper's power wash over me and I knew that Jacob would feel whatever I felt, as I felt his rage mixed with his unconditional love for me wash over me. I kept my eyes closed as Edward began whispering in my ear, "Bella my love," disgust washed over me, "tonight I shall make you scream my name," anger pushed the sickness away, "then when I'm fully sated, and your body lies in shambles," fear, almost uncontrollable fear, "I am going to change you, drink every last drink of your blood until you are nothing but a husk beneath me." I shook with the terror of what he was telling me and his plan slowly played out in front of me and I fought to keep the terror I was feeling from slamming into Jacob but I heard his howl as he felt my terror, and I knew it was worse for he couldn't know why I was terrified. I opened my eyes and stared at him, trying to comfort him with my eyes but he was lost to me, he was ripping himself against the wall blood trickling down his body from the chains cutting into his copper flesh.

"Jacob, please." I called out to him, he stilled and opened his eyes. "Please, I need you. I have to know you are still here with me. I can't do this alone I can't live without you." I didn't care if it made it any worse for me, I needed to know that Jacob knew just how much I needed him, "Jacob I love you."

"You are my destiny Bells." Jacob bit out through the anger, and I couldn't help but smile. He had always told me that and to hear it made my world in this hell a little softer.

I heard Edward growl behind me as he felt the love I felt for Jacob. I jacked it up further wanting to stab him with it but he knew and shook me quickly, "I will change you, and leave you here with him." I saw Jacob's eyes light at the thought of us being together, that perhaps we could manage to get out of this relatively unscathed and I shook my head, "Why don't you tell him what will happen next Bella." He released his death grip on my shoulders and allowed me to stand alone. I refused to tell Jacob what would happen after I changed and Edward shook me hard. My head swam with the whiplash, "Tell him."

I stood my ground and kept my mouth shut except to spit out, "If you want him to know, then you tell him you bastard."

I yelped as Edward shoved me to the floor, my knees throbbed and I struggled not to wrap my arms around them to ease the pain, "When I change her, you will have three days to watch her writhe in pain, as the venom kills everything in her that you love. She will scream she will yell," As Edward spoke he looked down at his nails, cleaning them as if he was rehashing the news, "But slowly she will die, everything warm, about her that you love will die and you will watch. Then on the third day, the best part if you ask me," Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "On the third day she will awaken as a vampire, and the blood lust will be so strong that she will devour anything that has a pulse. Even though your scent will disgust her, she will drink you dry." Edward smiled a smile that would make any politician bow to his knees in awe and stuck his hands into his pants pockets.

I looked up at Jacob as Edward finished and he stared down at me, I knew that vampire venom was a death sentence to any werewolf and I saw the recognition flash through his eyes. I had never dreamed that Edward would be so demented, but I had been wrong before and I was deadly wrong now.

"So," Edward's voice was chipper and he slapped his hands together in front of his body with an echoing bang, "Lets get this show on the road."

Jacob roared as Jasper crossed the room and lifted me from the floor and threw me over his shoulder. I felt jasper's power lash out at Jacob and I watched as his body sagged beneath the weight of whatever Jasper was giving him and I felt my own fire die.

I bit back a groaned of pain as Jasper whipped me off his shoulder and threw me back on to a table in the middle of the room. I bit back a whimper as I saw Edward at the foot of the table. I struggled against his hand as he pulled my leg toward him. I stilled for just a moment as he jerked my leg again and it was all he needed to tie all four of my limbs to the table.

Edward pulled away and stared down at me. "Did you come here on your own free will?" I stared at him, had he finally lost it? Of course I hadn't, I wouldn't have come 200 miles for the bloodsucking leech if he didn't have Jacob. He seemed to know what I was thinking, "No, I mean did I kidnap you?" I shook my head no, "So you are here on your own free will?" I nodded, unable to force myself to say the words. "Very well." Before I could form another thought he grabbed the front of Jacob's sweatshirt I had chosen to wear, as it smelt like him, and ripped it down the front. I vaguely remembered hearing Jacob moan in pain at the act. I looked over at him, he was so far across the room it was hard for me to see him clearly over my arm but I lifted my head and stared into his eyes as he looked at me. I could see the determination painted clearly there, and I knew that if there was anyway he could figure out a way out of this he would, as would I. No matter what I wasn't leaving here without him, and he would still have a pulse when I did. My attention was jerked back to the leech as his frigid fingers slide under the waist band f my jeans and I yelped as he ripped them, tearing them from my body. I felt Jacob's anger wash over me and I turned my attention back to him, unable and unwilling to watch as Edward devoured my body with his eyes. He could take what he wanted from me, but I wasn't going to enjoy it. I didn't know just how wrong I would be.

I shivered as he ran his icy fingers down my chest to my waist. "Have you had her this way, Jacob? Tied to a bed, hm?" I gasped in shock and whipped my head back to Edward. He was bringing up ideas, memories of things Jacob had done. Jacob had told me how the pack's hive mind worked, and I knew once Edward mentioned something so base as this, between Jacob and I, Edward would see everything we had done together. But he wouldn't? He wouldn't use the knowledge Jacob had of my body against us, would he? I got my answer as Edward moved his hand to my left breast and tweeked it just as Jacob had done a million times, nearly bringing me to a peak on numerous occasions. "Very insightful, Bella did you know his mind reads like an instruction manual for how to make you scream? It will come in handy," Edward chuckled as he looked down at me and I heard Jacob's groan of pain.

"Bella." I heard Jacob's call and I looked back at him, "I'm so sorry."

I didn't know for a moment what he meant until Edward moved and I felt his hand brush against my nether curls. My eyes opened wide as Jacob's words hit home and I felt Edward's finger probe inside me, until he found the spot that Jacob relished in torturing me with. Edward's fingers bent just as Jacob's had and instead of seeing the smile on Jacob's face as my body wetted his hand, I heard Edward's chuckle. "Now that," Edward smiled widely, openly, the smile that I had loved so desperately before I opened my eyes and saw my own sun, "Is amazing."

"Stop, kill me. Don't do this to her. Please." I heard Jacob's pained plea and I shook my head.

"NO! I am not loosing you! I can survive this!" Fear flooded through me at the thought of going through this only to end up loosing him.

"Well, I will and you will loose him." Edward slid his fingers from my body, "If I can't have her," He smiled that sick little smirk, "No one can."

I shut my eyes at the pain the thought of loosing Jacob caused me and I heard the rustle of clothing and at almost the same time I felt Jacob's anger flood me, I didn't know if he was trying to make me stronger by showing me the anger I needed to survive this or if he had some other purpose but none of it helped as I felt the cold presence of Edward between my legs. I stared at the ceiling unable, unwilling to let Jacob see how much it killed me to feel Edward touch me so privately.

I screamed. I screamed as I felt Edward's coldness push aside all of the warmth that I had only known from Jacob.

I screamed.

I came back into the world, hearing my own voice screaming deafening me.

"BELLA!" I heard Jacob's voice, pained and in agony and I fought to hold my breath. I couldn't add to his pain, I wouldn't allow this to break him. "Bella, PLEASE." A realization washed over me as I heard his voice this time. He was far closer to me than he had been all night, I was warm, and I was moving. I jerked upright and I heard Jacob gasp and then I was falling. I grunted as I landed in his arms again, against his warm and giving chest. "God! Don't DO THAT! I nearly dropped you!"

"JACOB!" I squealed and fought against his velvet binds and wrapped myself around his body, my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He laughed and my world settled itself into it's own place as he wrapped his arms around me. Another realization hit me as I realized I was outside, in the middle of winter in Forks, Washington, naked. Stark raving naked. "Jacob?" I opened my eyes, and pulled back far enough to look in his eyes.

"Yes baby?"

"How-"

He grinned slowly, "The pack."

I nodded as if that was all I needed to hear, "Wait, what?"

"You didn't tell them you were coming here." I nodded as he continued, "You didn't tell them where you were going at all."

"I told them I was going to Charlies."

"Exactly, then Charlie called my dad. They didn't have to think long before they put two and two together. They set out and followed your scent."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because I was scared he would hear them and kill you." I answered honestly, I knew he could read everyone's mind but my own. The thought brought him back into the forefront and I felt the panic settle in my chest and I turned to look over my shoulder.

"Shh, he will never hurt you again." Jacob ran his hands up and down my back.

"How- I mean he hurt you," I started the tears pooling in my eyes as I looked back at Jacob and he shook his head.

He turned us around and pointed toward a huge column of smoke twisting it's way into the sky. "**He** will **never** hurt you again." I heard the possessive tone in his voice and I looked back down at him.

"You-" I started but stopped as he nodded his head.

"No one will ever hurt you again. **Never again**." He pulled me against his body and stared at me while he lowered his head to mine and kissed me until I had forgotten about Edward's cold hands.


End file.
